


INTERVIEW WITH ROY MUSTANG, PRESIDENTIAL CANDIDATE.

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Interviews, Politics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In the week before general elections in Amestris a Central journalist travels to East City to interview the favourite candidate.</i></p><p>Mock newspaper article. Written July 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INTERVIEW WITH ROY MUSTANG, PRESIDENTIAL CANDIDATE.

“ _I made some choices and lived with the consequences._ ”  
 **INTERVIEW WITH ROY MUSTANG, PRESIDENTIAL CANDIDATE.**  
by EH. Funkers  
Central Times, 1919

 

 _General Roy Mustang arrives to our date just in the nick of time. He apologizes profusely and at the same time lets me know that the work of government is time-consuming and I am lucky that he can spare some minutes for this interview. I have been expecting his call for ten minutes in the waiting room outside his office in East City._

 _This has been a busy year for Roy Mustang: ever since President Grumman announced his intention of retiring early in the year and calling general elections for the first time in the modern history of this country General Mustang has been coordinating not only his own campaign for President but also the transition of the whole governmental machinery from its military-controlled regime into a new, future democracy. “These past years have been of mere stabilizing,” he has said in a recent interview for the radio, “people talk about Reconstruction but the real reconstruction starts now”. Mustang is also said to be the one who promoted the idea of turning Amestris into a non-military democratic regime in the first time – his influence on the politics of the country, internal or foreign affairs, is well known and possibly unrivalled._

 _The long train journey from Central has left me time to review the files about the man: there is a considerably small amount of biographical information on Mustang for such a public figure. Of his childhood there's next to nothing on file, except that he is an only child and wasn't raised by his parents but by some relatives until he became a State Alchemist at an early age. Most of our readers will be familiar with accounts of his time in Ishval during the war as well as his pivotal efforts to topple the corrupt government of President Bradley._

 _Although he has a fame for being well-liked and easy-going Mustang also has a reputation for being, at heart, a very private man. I set off to find out if that's true._

 _When he arrives at his office and invites me inside I can see what he means about being busy. General Mustang's office in East Headquarters is a large, well-lit space with no other consideration to hierarchy but the fact that Mustang's desk is the one closer to the window, blessed by the most sunlight. Three more desks (one of them longer and larger, for meetings and brainstorming I'm guessing) and chairs and a couch and tall cabinets, bookshelves and a door to what I see – thanks to Mustang's subordinates – a small common area. I asked about the unusual design of the place. He shrugs and says, “Central has more care for solemnity, here we just want to get on with the work, it's a functional place not a place for political manoeuvring” he replies simply. I see what he means; this is not the President's office, somehow built to impress the importance of the title on those who enter it. Mustang acts like a simple civil servant. Something that might have to change if he and his men win the general election come next Sunday. Some of Mustang's subordinates are inside the office as I speak with him. From photographs I recognize Colonel Havoc (who was largely absent due to a combat injury but returned to the army to receive full honours and a generous promotion) and Colonel Heymans Breda, packing boxes and reviewing reports and pretending they are not listening in on our conversation. Other soldiers come and go constantly, the buzzing of doors opening and filing cabinets closing fills the air._

 _General Mustang leads me to a table at the corner of the room where he says we'll be more comfortable while his men keep on going about their tasks, passing and working around us. I noticed the hustle and bustle of the place; the office gives away the feeling of somewhere already being left behind._

INTERVIEWER: General...

ROY MUSTANG: You don't have to use my rank. Mister Mustang would do. Roy if you want. I'm trying to get used to losing the rank in case we win.

I: Very well then, Mister Mustang. General is a high rank for someone serving in East City. With your history you would normally be working in the Central Government.

RM: High rank? Please, they were giving out the medals after the Bradley Government fell, kick a stone and you'll find a general these days. No, it's really a matter of convenience, after all. My main objectives after the army uprising were mending the relationship between Amestris and the Ishvalan people, secure their comfort, and start a series of political and commercial agreements with Xing. The best way to accomplish that was from here, from the East. We have strong provincial governments in various parts of the country now, my situation is not unique.

I: _(gesturing towards what's going on around the office)_ I see your men are already packing their bags. Doesn't that imply an awful amount of confidence in your victory next Sunday?

 _General Mustang laughs._

RM: That's what I said too. I also said it would bring bad luck. But my Brigadier _(Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye)_ insisted on making at least these small preparations, just in case. She said it would be a bother to leave it all to the last minute, as I often do she remarked, and then have to do it in a rush. _(He sighs)_ At least this will show the voters we are not superstitious. That's a good thing. Do you want a coffee?

I: Thank you.

 _General Mustang tries to get the attention of his subordinates but they remain curiously impervious to his calling as if purposely ignoring him. He excuses himself and gets up from our table and goes into the next room. He comes back two minutes later with two cups of hot coffee. I thank him: I have been warned that Mustang's politeness was disarming. I wonder whether it is also honest._

RM: What's the trick question then?

I: Excuse me?

RM: I'm guessing you have a couple of introductory questions like “What do you think your chances are of winning?” or “What's the first thing you'll do when and if you become president?”. The kind of questions you've asked the other candidates. But you have a hard one just for me. Don't you?

I: Very well.

RM: The question is not “How do you feel being so powerful and handsome and well-liked?”. Is it?

I: _(shaking my head)_ You are part of the military, General. Part of the regime that operated a dictatorship and almost destroyed the country. Do you worry that some people might be wary of putting a soldier in charge once again?

RM: Well, in the first place **we are** being governed by a soldier right now. I don't think anyone can argue that President Grumman has done a magnificent job these past years. That was a bit too much like sucking up, wasn't it. The other thing is... the army is my background yes, and it is my job right now. But we've always said that if we win the elections and as soon as we win me and my officers will resign from the army and start operating as civilians. Obviously I can't be president and a top brass in the army at the same time, that was always the plan – separating government and army so that a situation like what we lived during President Bradley's regime could never happen again in this country. We've been working for years to facilitate a smooth transition from military autocracy to civilian democracy. We knew the old system was wrong but we didn't want the population to suffer any discomfort, rushing the change would have led to instability, that's why it has taken so long. Dreaming is all very well but to make a dream come true you have work hard.

 _He makes a pause and takes a sip of his coffee. He's probably answered questions like these many times during these past weeks so I wouldn't blame him if he sounded sceptical, but he doesn't._

RM: Ah, damn, I promised I wouldn't use big words like “facilitate” or “autocracy”. I've just lost a bet.

I: Have you lost much money?

RM: I have to buy a round of drinks for my subordinates.

I: Speaking about your subordinates... Are they excited at the prospect of becoming the Government? Have you worked out jobs for all of them?

RM: They've been asking if they are getting a rise. No, it's going to be hard, leaving East City, if we win. Many of us are from this part of the country and we have spent very happy times here, specially these past few years. Although this morning Ross _(Lieutenant Colonel Ross)_ was saying she would be glad to be living in Central again. Are we too provincial for her tastes? I guess you just can never satisfy everybody, can you? _(he shrugs)_ If we go at least we go in the knowledge we've done some good work here.

I: Yes, you've been very successful in your endeavours, and as you said before both in your efforts regarding the well-being of Ishvalan people and with the project of railway communication between Amestris and Xing?

RM: I'm just lucky that I have friends in very convenient places. _(soft laughter)_ Both projects are important, to me personally as well, and both will still have priority if I become president. We cannot change our past, much as we'd like, but we can meet it face on and learn from it. And look towards the future, of course.

 _At that moment one of Mustang's subordinates, Colonel Havoc, passes our side and the general calls out to him._

RM: Hey, Havoc, what do you think? Am I sounding too serious here? Too self-important? I wouldn't want to appear like a bore to the voters.

JEAN HAVOC: Yes, you sound like a pompous-

RM: Okay! _(turning to me)_ Don't listen to him. I wonder if they will all be a bit more respectful when I'm president. But how am I doing? In the interview, I mean.

I: As compared to what?

RM: The other candidates.

I: Surely you are aware everybody considers you the favourite.

RM: I'm aware, but I am humble like that.

 _Mustang smirks at me and one cannot be sure if he is joking or not. “I owe you a drink” he comments to his subordinate in an aside. “I know, we were listening,” replies Colonel Havoc. One of the few things all reports about Roy Mustang agree on is that he and his subordinates have formed a close-knit group over the years._

I: You were nicknamed "The Hero of Ishval" and after the toppling of the Bradley Government you were also called "The Hero of the Reconstruction". Do you think your prior fame will help you win the election?

 _General Mustang flashes me another smile; the nature of its humour is unreadable though. I cannot decide if he is vaguely offended by the question._

RM: I can't help it if my track record influences people's opinion. They will always value not just what I propose for a new government, but what I've done in the past. I didn't like people calling me "The Hero of Ishval" and I don't like they calling me "The Hero of the Reconstruction" either. That's just fiction. I made some choices and lived with the consequences, that is all.

I: But wouldn't you consider your acts heroic?

RM: That's for others to judge. As I said, for me it was a choice and I never considered other, not really. I was lucky enough to find some people who were as crazy as I was and we worked together.

I: You yourself have called the war in Ishval “a genocide”, that's unambiguous language. I guess the question of how somebody who played such a large part in a genocide could be President of a country has aroused often?

 _He shifts in his seat, more upright now. I can see at a glance that Colonel Havoc is staring at me, and with what can only be described by this journalist as “possessive”. I remember the words “close-knit group” once more._

RM: No, it's fine. It's a good question. One of the reasons that makes me believe I'm the best man for the job is that this is a question I struggle with every day. We were at war and with the law in your hand there's no punishment for that. But it's also true that we are working here to change the kind of laws that allow a genocide. I believe it was an illegal war and that it makes me a criminal. I also believe what we learned from that experience is invaluable to our dream of building a just, free country.

I: That sounds a bit naïve, if you don't mind me saying.

RM: I don't, and yes, it is naïve. _We are_ naïve people. And we have paid for that naivety. But we don't like the alternative. Things like “redemption” and “atonement” might sell newspapers but it's never been something so simple. That sounds like excuses, we don't do excuses.

 _Another fact you might learn about Roy Mustang: he uses the word “we” a lot. This is not to share the blame if something goes wrong, or to seem impersonal or populist. He truly considers his job a group effort, both victories and defeats are shared._

I: Some people question the necessity of having elections at all. Most people agree that President Grumman would have just declared you his heir to the presidency if you'd wanted it?

RM: The reason why we fought so hard, the reason why lives were lost, was so that the people could decide for themselves. Ordinary people. I believe I am the best choice for the position right now, or I wouldn't be running, but ultimately that's not my decision, it's the citizens'.

 _On the desk besides us Jean Havoc chuckles._

JEAN HAVOC: Have you heard yourself talk? You really sound- _(to me)_ Sorry, I'm interrupting.

I: It's fine. What are you going to do in the case you lose the election?

RM: We will try again.

I: Now our readers would also like to know something about Roy Mustang the man not just Roy Mustang the Politician. Can you tell us something personal about yourself?

RM: Yes. I can tell you I'm a dog person.

 _At that moment we are interrupted by Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye, Mustang's right hand (and partner), who instructs Lieutenant Colonel Havoc to get his feet off the desk and then comes to our table and handles his superior a stack of documents in a beige folder._

RIZA HAWKEYE: Sorry to interrupt, sir, but you did promise these papers would be signed before our meeting with the committee. Which starts in fifteen minutes, by the way.

RM: Is it that late? It seems like we only have a few more minutes. Hawkeye, have you met my interviewer? Hawkeye, this is E.H. Junkers, from Central Times. Came all the way to interview me.

RH: How do you do.

I: Pleased to meet you. Actually, you have perfect timing, we were talking about the general's private life. You could comment on that, if you don't mind.

 _General Mustang and Brigadier General Hawkeye exchange a look and then he clears his mouth._

RM: Our private life is not something we really discuss with the press. We've always agreed to that.

I: But your situation is no secret.

RM: Situation? But that is just so unromantic. No, of course it's no secret. How could it be? East City is really just a small town when it comes to these things. Do you mind if I start signing these papers while we speak? I'm listening, it's just that I think she might hit me if I'm late for this meeting, we're unionising railway workers so it's kind of important.

I: No, I don't mind. Go on.

 _Brigadier General Hawkeye looks indifferent, as if our conversation had nothing to do with her. Standing upright besides the General I can see why people refer to Riza Hawkeye as a somewhat intimidating figure. Having only seen pictures of her I did not know what what kind of impression she might have on people: she is handsome but stern, and I have the nagging feeling that she considers the interview not just an intrusion but also a waste of time. I check some of the facts I have on her while the General scribbles away frantically._

I: You've been living together for three years...

RM: A little less than three years. That's what I meant about this being a small town really. We are ordinary people, and do things ordinary people do. But I don't think the readers really need to know about our private-

I: And she features prominently in your campaign and, one can only assume, in your plans for government.

RM: I keep trying to get her to agree to being my vice-president but she's still not convinced. I think she is afraid I'm going to get behind in my duties if she is not with me 24/7.

I: Don't you think that placing your, should I say girlfriend, partner, as the vice-president candidate might look like nepotism to some?

 _Roy Mustang chuckles twice, first when I say the word “girlfriend” and then at the question._

RM: Nepotism? Whoever thinks placing Riza Hawkeye in the vice presidency would be nepotism has obviously never met her or they'd have no doubts about her capacities. I have no concern in this matter. I'd make her Queen of the Universe if it were in my hand and still it wouldn't feel like bias. If the title “Queen of the Universe” actually existed, that is. Maybe I should invent it. Actually that “Queen of the Universe” thing sounds too corny. Would you mind crossing out that bit?

 _I turn to question Riza Hawkeye about this, her expression one of amusement and scepticism._

I: What about you, Riza? Are you concerned people might think General Mustang is being partial?

RIZA HAWKEYE: He is the one doing the interview. I have nothing to say.

RM: She's shy.

RH: I'm not, you are the one being interviewed.

RM: I just called you indispensable in a national newspaper. You could say something nice about me to the journalist.

 _Riza Hawkeye turns to me._

RH: No comment. Here.

 _He has finished signing the documents and return the papers to Brigadier General Hawkeye. I decide to press the issue._

I: Are you getting married any time soon?

RM: _(looking around)_ We also betted if you were going to ask that question. Breda and I won. Havoc said you wouldn't. _(he pauses as if he couldn't remember the question)_ She promised she'd marry me if I won the election. Make sure you print that, your readers will like to know. I call out to the nation: Please vote Mustang, not just because it's sensible government, but... In the name of love! This is a man begging you, people of Amestris. If you have a heart you'll reply to my plea when the time for voting comes. Don't laugh at me. I'm completely serious, she won't marry me until I'm president.

 _Riza Hawkeye drops the folder full of documents on the table – over the General's knuckles, he winces –, badly pretending it was an accident, and leaves us to continue the interview alone. Mustang turns to me conspiratorially._

RM: I was just joking, I think she will marry me regardless of me winning the election of not. But it would make a good story, wouldn't it? You are a writer, you tell me.

I: Between the truth and the legend, print the legend.

RM: Exactly. You print that she won't marry me if I lost. You will sell more papers and I will get more votes. A good deal.

I: But that would be cheating, misleading the voters if you will.

RM: Pity.

I: One last question, I don't want to take up more of your valuable time.

RM: Yes, I'm very busy. It's a wonder I could make this appointment. I'm joking, it's a pleasure.

I: I'm very grateful for speaking to me this morning. One last question: Are you as calm as you look about the upcoming election night?

 _General Mustang throws his head back, pensive. He seems to muse on the question for a moment then looks back and me, grinning. His smile could either mean “I'm confident in our victory” or “I'm terrified, actually”. By the end of the interview – and the smile is an unmistakeable hint that our time is up – I think I know Roy Mustang, the man, a bit better and I can guess it's both things._


End file.
